Wild Kratts: The Movie/Transcript
In The Great Death Steel ´s Lair * Zach: - OK, kidnap animals checked, Multiply Robots, checked and we only need, invade the planet. * Gourmand: - A moment, invade the planet?, we have kidnapped animals of all species in the world. * Zach: - Not only have we kidnapped the animals, but also Wild Kratts Crew. (Clicked on the finger, the cages opened and Zach laughs) * Donita: - So what are you going to do with everyone? * Zach: - I do not know yet, but I have something planned to do next: Find Wild Kratts Kids and threaten them as well. Ha, by the way, put many weapons to my army of Zachbots. It is understood! * Donita: - Yes, Dabio! * Dabio: - What Happens Donita? * Donita: - Put weapons to our mannequins, Now. * Dabio: - To order, whatever you say, Donita. * Gourmand: - Awesome, It is Fight Time. * Paisley: - Ready for war, Rex! * Rex: - Yes, Paisley? * Paisley: - Put many weapons to pavers, Now. * Rex: - Yes, Yes, It is War Time. * Zach: - Cool, we are well prepared for the invasion. All take out the entire army. Also bring the Ultra Mech. (All villain laugh) (In the meantime, Chris, Martin, Aviva, Koki and Jimmy Open their eyes and wakes up) * Chris: '''- Uh!. Where I am?. * '''Martin: - Uh, That!. Where are we?. * Chris: - Boys! Are you all well? * Aviva: - Uh, More or less!. * Koki: - Uh, I also!. * Jimmy: - Uh!, Oh, no!, Where are we!? * Chris: - (groaning) The question is where are we? * Zach: - You are here because we needed you for something. * Chris: - Something? * Zach: - Yes, a thing. * Chris: - What thing? * Zach: - Agh!, I don´t know, I must find out. * Chris: - No, Do not say it! (groaning). * Zach: - No?, it will be so. Zachbots! (Zachbot press the green button) * Chris: - AAAAGGGHHH (Screams), Agh, Uf (Rests). * Aviva: - No. * Zach: - As not? For me it is that yes, because what I'm going to say is the plan to invade the earth and the Green Guy will not let me say it. * Martin: - That idea is going to get out of hand? * Zach: - (Gets angry) Blue Boy, Shut Up (Screams). * Donita Donita: - Dabio? * Dabio: - OK! (Dabio press the blue button) * Martin: - OH NO, AAAAGGGHHH (Screams and Rests). * Aviva: - Martin! * Koki: - Leave them alone! * Jimmy: - This can not be, it is electrocuting us, although I think about my controller. * Chris: - (Gets angry) Drop us, NOW! * Zach: - Do not even dream about it. * Chris: - Seriously, you took us out into space. * Zach: - That's because you're going to meet someone who is already our new boss: The Great Death Steel. * Chris: - To who? * Zach: - Ha, THE GREAT DEATH STEEL! * Chris: - (He complains) ho, this should not be happening. * Jimmy: - I would say that. No, please, I was asking WHERE IS MY CONTROLLER!? * Zach: - (Screams) SHUT UP! (Zach press the yellow button) * Jimmy: - AAAAGGGHHH, NOOOOOOO (Screams), Oh my controller (Rests). * Zach: - Once again?, THAT YOU STOP RIGHT NOW! * Jimmy: - NO AGAIN, AAAAGGGHHH (Screams and Rests). * Zach: - (Gets Angry) Not a single word more, UNDERSTOOD!? . * Jimmy: - OUCH, OUCH! * Zach: - (He complains) Category:Transcripts Category:Transcripts not yet complete Category:Movie Transcripts